


Everything

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance., Slash, tiny bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Everything spun into a delicate dance to bring one SSA Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Reid together.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds

E is for Everything. 

Who knew that in just one day. One Twenty-four hour period everything could change, fall into place. Well of course people knew that but usually it wasn’t a good change until know that was. Everything spun into a delicate dance to bring one SSA Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Reid together. 

Spencer knocked on Aaron’s door early in the morning. A cup of coffee in his hand. It was earlier then he’d like but he promised he’d be here and so he was. Hopefully he’d completely and fully gotten the Reid effect out of his system. 

“Hello.” Aaron said opening the door. Just as Jack came barreling though. “Unca Spesser.” He squealed. 

“Well hello there Jack.” Spencer Bent down so he was eye level with the little boy. “You ready to go to the museum?” 

“Yay.” He jumped around. 

“How much sugar did you give this child today Aaron?” Spencer eyed him. 

“Just a bowl of coco puffs.” Aaron chuckled. “Here are the things you’ll need. He handed him a bag and don’t forget you and Penelope are bringing the boys back here tonight I’m making home made mac and cheese.” 

“Yay.” Jack shouted again causing the two adults to chuckle. 

“Well we better go I’m supposed to pick up Henry from JJ and then meet Pen so we’ll see you later.” 

“Sounds good. Jack be good for Uncle Spencer.” Jack nodded his head vigorously pulling on Spencer’s hand. Spencer chuckled letting the little boy pull him along. Aaron laughed and closed the door. He leaned against it and he thought of what Dave had said the night before. He denied it to Dave, he denied it to himself but deep down, or maybe close to the surface he knew Dave was right he loved Spencer Reid and that scared him because when had that happened when had it became a thing. This love he had for the younger man. Hell Aaron knew he was Bi. He’d dated men in college but still he thought he’d buried that part of himself long ago. 

Spencer pulled up to JJ’s house and got out unbuckling Jack. “Ready to go and get Henry?” 

“Yeah.” Jack nodded hopping out of the car and running up to the door. Chuckling Spencer followed him knocking on the door. 

“Hey Spence.” JJ smiled opening the door. 

“Pence.” Henry clapped 

“Hey Henry ready for fun?” Spencer took the little boy and his bag from JJ.” 

“es.” Henry said. 

“Don’t forget he’s Staying at Hotch’s tonight so you and Will have fun and no Worry’s.” Reid kissed JJ’s kiss. “Wave Bye to Mommy Henry.” The little boy waved at his mom as they walked back to the car. Reid buckled both of the boys into the car and made his way to the museum.  
He pulled into the parking lot and saw Garcia. “Lets go boys there’s Auntie Penny.” Spencer said pointing to Penelope. 

“Auntie Penny.” Jack cheered and Henry clapped his little hands as Reid got out and Penelope rushed forward helping to get the boys out. 

“Auntie Penny needs her kisses.” She peppered both boys with kisses causing them to giggle. 

“Pen they are going to have more lipstick on them then you are.” Spencer shook his head. 

“Oh no harm.” Penelope pulled a Kleenex out and wiped the lip stick smudges from the boys faces. “Okay baby boys lets go and have some fun.” She took one of the bags from Spencer as he picked up Henry and she held onto Jack’s hand. 

The morning was spent with Spencer telling Jack and to an extent Henry all about the different exibets and letting them play on the interactive ones. 

“Okay boys let’s stop by the gift shop before we head out to lunch.” Penelope called. Pulling the two boys away from the last exhibit of the day. 

“Yay toys.” Jack cheered running towards the gift shop. 

“Jack walk.” Spencer called behind him handing Henry over to Penelope as he went to catch up to the youngest Hotchner. Twenty minutes and more toys then they needed they exited the gift shop. “You know that Hotch and JJ just may kill you for all these toys.” Reid looked down at the bags and then at Garcia. 

“Yeah like you’re not going to pull us into a book store after lunch and buy them every book they show interest in.” Penelope rolled her eyes. 

“Guilty.” Spencer smiled. 

“So you spoil them your way and I’ll spoil them mine, and hey later you can spoil Hotch.” She smirked. 

“What…What do you mean.” 

“Oh come on Jr G man we all know you have the hots for the boss man.” She leaned in and whispered in Spencer’s ear causing him to go bright red. 

“I do not.” He sputtered. 

“uh huh tell yourself that.” She licked her lips. “I think it’s hot. To bad Derek said I couldn’t bug Hotch’s apartment.” She wiped a fake tear from her eye. 

“Garcia.” Reid look at her scandalized. 

“Oh don’t worry I’d share any good video’s with you.” She said. 

“Garcia" he hissed again. he figured he’d be beat red for the rest of the day. 

Which consisted of lunch at a little café and like Penelope predicted a stop at a book store where both boys came out with at least a dozen books. 

“See.” Penelope said smirking down at the bags. 

“Yeah I never denied it.” Spencer pointed out buckling the boys into their car seats. “Meet you at Hotch’s.” 

“Sounds good.” She nodded. Taking some of the bags to fit into her own car. 

The foursome made their way to the Hotchner residents and got out going up to the apartment they knocked and Aaron answered the door his eyes widening at the many bags they had. 

“What’s all this?”

“Just some stuff me and Pen bought Jack.” 

“This is all for Jack?” Aaron widened his hands. 

“Yeah we have more in the car for Henry.” 

“I shouldn’t send you with my child anymore or my apartment will be full to overflowing. We’ll be swimming in stuff toys and books.” He tried to look stern but Spencer could see the smile peeking out. “Did you have fun Jackers?” 

“Yeah Daddy it was lots of fun.” He said. “Is it almost time for dinner?” 

“Yeah in about an hour. Why don’t you go and put your toys away and then you and Henry can play in your room.” 

“Kay, come on Henry.” Jack took the toddlers hand and led him into the bedroom. Soon they could hear squeals of delight coming from the other room. 

“Thanks for this guys.” 

“No problem Hotch.” Penelope kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch. “But I wouldn’t say no to a glass of wine if you have any.” 

“One glass of wine coming up.” Hotch said going into the kitchen. “Anything for you Spencer.” 

“Scotch.” Hotch nodded coming back a moment later with the requested drinks.

“Ah Heaven.” Garcia said tucking her feet under her and sipping her drink. 

Hotch got up and went back and forth between the kitchen and the living room making dinner. “About half an hour.” He said coming back into the living room and sitting down. 

They made small talk. Garcia forbidding any case talk. Hotch’s eyes lingered on Spencer and Spencer’s eyes lingered on him and Garcia took pictures when they weren’t looking because JJ and Derek wouldn’t believe it without the picture evidence. 

Finally dinner was ready and they sat down getting two little boys around and hands washed. “Thanks for Dinner Hotch but Kevin’s waiting for me. It was good though I think more got on Henry then in his mouth.” Garcia said kissing Hotch’s cheek and then Spencers. 

“Ah yes I think it’s bath time for two little boys.” Hotch said eyeing the boys. “Say bye to Auntie Penny.” 

“Bye Auntie Penny.” Jack said hugging her. 

“Ba Aun Pen.” Henry babbled. 

“Oh so adorable but so messy.” She blew them kisses letting herself out as Hotch corralled them into the bath tub. Twenty minutes and two clean boys later Hotch had settled them in front of the TV watching some Disney movie or another figuring they’d fall asleep there. Both boys eyes already getting heavy with sleep. He made his way into the kitchen. He gasped seeing a spotless kitchen. 

“You didn’t have to do this?” he looked around. “I think this is cleaner than I have ever saw it.” 

“You cooked I cleaned. Spencer shrugged sitting down a fresh glass of scotch in front of him. 

“Yes I cooked because you watched my son for me.” Hotch pointed out. 

“That wasn’t a chore. I love Jack.” 

Aaron sat down across from him pouring himself a glass also. He watched him contemplating the man before him. he felt the butterfly’s in his stomach. He felt his heart pounding and though he knew it wasn’t possible he wondered if Spencer could hear it. 

“I know.” He said he sipped his drink as if trying to fortify himself. “Spencer.” The younger man looked up at him. he swallowed. “Thank you?” 

“No need to thank me. Garcia did most of the work?” 

“No.” Aaron shook his head. “Thank you for being there for me, for Jack, through this all. I never thought I’d see me son smile again you’ve given him that.” He threw caution to the wind and he grabbed Spencer’s hand. 

Spencer gasped looking at him. “Aaron.” He whispered. “What…” 

Aaron wetted his lips. He swallowed. He could feel Spencer’s eyes piercing him. “Dave said something to me last night.” He squeezed Spencer’s hand.” 

“Yeah What did he say?” Spencer was surprised he could talk. He was surprised he was even breathing. Aaron’s hand was warm against his. He felt shocks run through his skin. 

“He said…” Aaron glanced towards the living room wondering if the boys were asleep and maybe losing his nerve. He looked back towards Spencer. “He said I love you.” He gave a watery laugh. I denied it because what else could I do. I couldn’t love you.” Reid tried to pull his hand away. 

“Aaron.” 

“No.” Aaron grabbed his hand pulling it back into his. “I couldn’t love you. I told myself over and over it just wasn’t possible. But I was lying oh how I was lying. I love you.” The last three words came out in a tiny whisper. 

Reid just stared at him. “Aaron.” He whispered. 

“No, it’s okay.” Aaron stood up and walked to the living room seeing the boys asleep he flipped the tv off. He took a shuttering breath. He didn’t hear Spencer walking up behind him. he jumped feeling a hand on his arm. 

“Aaron.” Spencer whispered. Aaron turned to look at him. Gasping when Spencer reached up and cupped his cheek. “I love you too.” He whispered. Slowly under the dim lights they got closer. A kiss so soft and gentle melded them together. It was everything. A delicate dance that brought them together. Neither noticed one tiny pair of eyes on them and a tiny smile gracing a tiny face. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I hope you enjoy this. Next up F for First Date.


End file.
